Patients with early stage lung cancer are typically treated with surgery followed by watchful waiting. A large fraction of these patients experience recurrence within 5 years. A prognostic assay is not yet available for squamous cell lung carcinoma, the second major histological subtype of non-small cell lung cancer. Accordingly, there is a need for a prognostic assay for squamous cell lung carcinoma.